


The One on the Wind

by FrozenDoe



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny is confused, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jack is a Little Shit, M/M, Nicknames, Prompt Fic, Romance, invisible jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenDoe/pseuds/FrozenDoe
Summary: Fill for this prompt:So what is Jack wasn't just invisible to humans, but to other spirits too? The difference is, the spirits can touch him where humans can't, but he can still manipulate his surroundings to make himself known to them.Fortunately, some of the other spirits are aware of this 'condition' and know that you can make them visible once you speak their name. Unfortunately, Bunny is not one of those spirits.After Jack's resurrection, he stumbles upon Bunny during Easter and follows him around. At first, Bunny's annoyed, but then Jack's fernfrost is beautiful, his actions pretty much harmless, and his chill breeze becomes familiar- as do Jack's tender, gentle touches and his shy but ever-bolder strokes across Bunny's fur. Eventually, Bunny tries to figure out who the spirit is, while hopelessly falling in love with someone he can neither hear nor see.





	

The first time it happened Bunny thought it had just been the wind.

He had been topside, sketching a particularly rare variety of flower in the Rocky mountains. It had been a fairly windy day, but as he was finishing up the wind picked up so much that it nearly knocked him flat on his face.

Grumbling, the Easter Bunny hunkered down, determined to finish the drawing. Just as he touched charcoal to paper, the wind picked up again, but this time something very solid slammed into him, knocking him to the ground.

“What in the bloody hell!” he yelled, looking around for whatever it was that knocked into him. There wasn’t anything there. “Course not,” he muttered, annoyed.

Luckily, his sketch book hadn’t been blown away, the heavy leather cover weighing it down. Standing and brushing himself off, Bunny reached down to grab it, only for the book to suddenly rise up and hover mid-air, almost as if someone had picked it up and was holding it out to him.

Weirded out, Bunny carefully took the book, prepared to summon a tunnel if whatever this was turned out to be hostile. Once he held the book firmly in his grasp the wind picked up, whistling in a way that sounded almost happy.

“Uh… Ta, mate,” Bunny said. The Easter Bunny nearly jumped as what felt like a hand landed on his shoulder. A light breeze kicked up, ruffling Bunny’s fur. The hand patted his shoulder before slipping away, ghostly fingers running over his markings before leaving. Another gust of wind and Bunny was left alone.

The startled lagomorph looked up at the sky, trying to see whatever it was that had just visited him.

“What was that?” he said, completely and utterly confused.

After that first time, it seemed like every time he visited North America that thing would come, announcing its presence with a light breeze or an invisible hand on his shoulder. Bunny had come to enjoy its presence, smiling and greeting the being before continuing on with his work.

It never spoke, but the quiet companionship between them was relaxing.

Eventually, Bunny had deduced that the thing was a spirit, and while it was invisible, it wasn’t incorporate. The spirit enjoyed messing with him, pressing freezing fingers against his neck when he wasn’t expecting it, moving his things when he had his back turned.

If any other spirit did that to him, even the other Guardians, he would have laid into them, but the joy that whistled through the wind after one of their little pranks and the worried trepidation in its hands when Bunny grew annoyed soothed his ruffled feathers. It even developed into a game between them, the spirit would steal an unused pencil or a scrap of paper (never anything important, he realized many years later) and fly off with it, and Bunny would chase after it, jokingly cursing the wind over his stolen supplies.

Eventually, he’d catch up, and with a running leap, he’d tackle the spirit out of the air. The wind would whip happily around him, and playfully he’d taunt the thief, taking back his possessions and returning to his art.

(He pretended not to notice that after these little incidents the spirit would sit just a little closer to him, sides brushing together as the other watched him capture the scenery)

He began to look forward to his meetings with the wind spirit, maybe even a little more than his increasingly rare encounters with his fellow Guardians and friends. The feeling of cool, slim fingers running through his fur and the chime of laughter in the wind was quickly becoming more welcome than North’s boisterous chatter, or the constant buzzing of Tooth’s wings as she hovered in the air. He enjoyed Sandy’s quiet presence just as much as he ever did, but whenever he was in the fallen star’s company he couldn’t help but compare the two.

He never mentioned his new companion to his friends, even though he felt a little guilty for doing so. He was completely sure that the spirit wasn’t trying to catch him off guard and attack now, but he was still hesitant to share him with the others.

(it wasn’t because he was anxious that the other would prefer the other Guardians. It wasn’t.)

He wanted the little spirit that made his pulse jump and brought a small smile to his lips to himself. Still, it made him incredibly guilty when he hadn’t seen the other in a while and thin arms wrapped him in a too-tight hug.

Cold fingers touched his cheek, drawing him out of his thoughts. Startled, Bunny looked up. The wind whistled past them, knocking a nearby tree branch into his face.

Sputtering, he knocked the thing away, turning to glare at the spirit sitting next to him. “Haha, very funny, mate. Pick on the rabbit why doncha?” he said.

A hand touched his head, patting him mockingly.

“Insufferable drongo,” he muttered.

The wind laughed, and the spirit shouldered him.

Bunny rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the sketch in his lap. The drawing was of the frozen pond where they often met, a delicate snowflake design etched into the center of the ice.

The wind stilled, and Bunny could feel his companion leaning over, looking at his art.

“Ah’m not sure how tha happened,” Bunny said, gesturing to the snowflake. That was what he got for spacing out while drawing.

His companion grabbed his hand, gently, almost reverently tracing the branching lines of charcoal.

“Ya like it?” Bunny asked.

The other touched Bunny’s chin, their signal for yes.

He chuckled, “Ah’m glad.”

His companion suddenly stood up, dead leaves sticking to his legs before they were brushed off. He took off, wind blowing towards the lake. Bunny raised a brow, sitting back to watch. The wind whipped up in the center of the ice, blowing away dry pine needles and dead leaves.

Hoar frost exploded into existence, branching out into a massive snowflake.

Bunny glanced down at his drawing and then back up at the pond. His design was etched into the lake, the frost looking surprisingly sturdy. The wind blew and he felt the spirit land next to him. “Ta, mate. It’s a beaut,” he said.

A large, brown oak leaf lifted into the air, delicate tendrils of ice curving along its surface. Another, smaller snowflake formed over the surface.

“Ya sure like snowflakes, doncha?” he mused.

The leaf drooped.

“Not tha that’s a bad thing,” Bunny said hurriedly, “ta each their own, Snowflake.”

The breeze stilled.

“Wha, don’t like the nickname?” he asked.

The spirit threw his arms around the Easter Bunny, drawing into a bear hug. Bunny smiled and placed an arm around his companion’s shoulders. “Ah figure we’ve been meetin up for a while, and I gotta call ya something besides ‘you’.”

Snowflake squeezed him again. He pulled back afterward but left his weight leaning on Bunny’s side.

Bunny smiled, leaning back against him and closing his eyes.


End file.
